


No Shame

by Selkie55



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie55/pseuds/Selkie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little glimpse into Root and Shaw's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sexy little piece - wrote it in like an hour, no idea where it came from.  
> **potential trigger alert: light verbal humiliation, role playing, forced sex, spanking**  
> If in doubt, please don't read this.

She twisted Root's arm painfully behind her. Pretty lips peeled back over clenched white teeth, "I told you to behave, didn't I?"

Root forced an impertinent laugh through a bloody lip - calling Shaw's bluff.

Roughly craning Root's arm into a sharp and painful angle, "What was that, baby? I didn't hear you," all patronizing and cruel.

Ruthless came easy to Shaw, once she put her mind to it.

She had Root in a rather precarious position: Shaw had taken her by surprise, expertly hitting just the right nerves to make her knees buckle from underneath her - Shaw had twisted her arm and quickly pinned her roughly, face forward, onto the makeshift table, Root's hair falling in a mess across her face.

Hot breath in Root's ear, steady and controlled, "Did I or did I not tell you to behave yourself?"

"Ok, you made your point, get _off_ me," Root reasoned in her normal, non-flirty voice.

Shaw laughed with contempt and twisted both hands behind Root's back, "You just can't handle it, can you?" she cooed brutally. "All I asked was one simple thing, and as usual, you think you know better than everyone else."

"That's no reason to feel insecure Sameen. I'm sure most people would follow your orders, I'm just not in that fan club anymore."

"You really are an entitled little bitch, aren't you?" Shaw spat, as she yanked hard on Root's arms, gaining enough momentum to force her body hard up against a concrete wall.

"Jesus Christ, Shaw, you're _hurting_ me. Stop!!"

"Now let's try this again, shall we?" Shaw persisted, " _What_ did I ask you?"

"If you loosen my fucking hands, I'll tell you."

"Still so fucking stubborn, aren't you?" She gripped Root's arms tighter and pressed her harder against the wall.

Root hadn't seen this coming, but was beginning to understand. "I'm sorry," she said submissively.

"Now see, " Shaw's voice was smooth as silk, "was that so hard, hm?"

Root shook her head demurely.

"Now I'm going to let you turn around - but you have to promise to be a good girl, ok?"

"Ok." Root said shyly.

"Ok what?" Shaw demanded huskily, rubbing her palm gently, but firmly over Root's ass.

"I promise to be a good girl," Root swallowed hard and felt a sharp pang that ran from chest to groin.

Shaw murmured approvingly and guided Root around to face her. Looking her up and down, she said in a velvety soft voice, "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

Root bit her lip and looked nervous.

"Look at me," Shaw slid her knuckle under Root's chin, forcing her to look up. "Have you ever been with a girl before?"

Root cast her eyes to the floor, looking embarrassed, she shook her head, "No, I, I haven't been with anyone."

Shaw laughed, "You're telling me no one's ever tried to touch you, with that body?"

"No. Never."

"Hmm," Shaw resumed lightly caressing Root's ass, "have you ever touched yourself?"

Root giggled like a nervous school girl.

"Come on, you can tell me," she whispered softly into Root's ear, "Have you ever slipped your finger into your panties at night?"

Root groaned, her knees going weak.

"You did, didn't you?" Shaw began playing a finger ever-so-gently over Root's breast, "you slipped your hand into your panties, you dirty, little girl. What did you find there?"

Root's breathing quickened, "It was all wet." She began to gyrate her hips.

"Did you rub your finger up and down?"

"Yes."

"And did it feel good?"

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to," Root confessed.

"Mm, why not, baby?" Shaw continued to slowly circle Root's breast with her finger, deliberately avoiding the sensitive nipple, "Why aren't you supposed to rub yourself?"

"Because I think naughty thoughts," Root breathed.

"You need to tell me about these naughty thoughts."

"I can't."

"Now you know you can tell me, we have secrets, right?" Shaw murmured, fingers continuing to tease.

Lost in the game, Root's head was spinning, "I know, but..."

"But what?" Shaw pressed.

"You're going to punish me," she moaned softly, anticipating what was to come.

"Why?" Shaw demanded hotly, pinching Root's nipple cruelly between thumb and forefinger, " _Why_ am I going to punish you?"

"Because," Root gasped as Shaw pinched and pulled at her nipple, "because I thought about our secret."

"And did you rub your pussy fast until it felt really good?"

"Mm hmm," Root admitted in a shy voice.

"That's ok, I won't tell anyone. But I am going to have to punish you."

"No please, I promise -- I won't do it again!" Root pleaded, by now fully committed to their game.

"You need to learn your lesson this time," Shaw commanded, as she gestured to a chair near the desk. Shaw walked over and sat, her eyes never leaving Root who wouldn't look up. "Come here," she said softly.

Root obeyed, walking over to the chair, her head spinning with dangerous and intense desires.

Shaw ran her hand up Root's leg and under her skirt - hooking a finger in the hem of Root's panties and slowly dragging them down her legs. She could plainly see how wet Root had become since the start of their little game. She bent Root firmly over her knee and lifted her skirt higher, so her ass cheeks were fully exposed.

"I'm sorry," Root offered as Shaw's open palm softly caressed her ass.

"I know you are, but you need this," her hand moving faster, rubbing the highly sensitive skin.

A whimper escaped Root's lips as she ground down hard against Shaw's knee.

"Ah, ah ah," Shaw admonished sharply, "not until I say." A whoosh of air and then a loud crack as Shaw's hand came down hard. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Root managed, practically coming all over Shaw's lap.

"That's my good girl," Shaw cooed, gently rubbing the bright, red welt. "If you're a good girl, I can make this feel a little bit better for you, do you want that?"

"Yes," Root moaned.

"You want me to make it feel better, hmm?" Shaw taunted, hard and condescending. 

"Yes."

"Say please."

"Please," managed Root, whose legs had begun to tremble.

"Mm, you know I love it when you beg a little bit, you sound so slutty." She reached a hand under Root's skirt and found her soaking wet.

Root gasped at the feel of Shaw's finger pressed against her clit, but she wasn't moving it. Frustrated, Root bucked and gyrated against Shaw's hand. 

"Oh no, that's not how this goes and you know that," Shaw barked, "now hold still or else this takes a turn for the worse."

Root stilled her frantic movements, "I'm sorry."

"You know that this is for your own good, and I'm sorry if it hurts, but you deserve it." Shaw brought her hand down hard on Root's ass, nudging her clit in time with the short, quick slaps.

Root writhed like a woman on fire, unabashedly crying out each time Shaw's palm connected with her ass. She felt reckless and wanton -- torn completely apart, and she loved every glorious moment of it.

Shaw's finger expertly swirled over her clit as she punished Root in a way that only Shaw knew she needed. She needed to fight and squirm and protest - she needed to give up control and Shaw was the only person in the world who could take it from her.

And take it she did. Root was reduced to a hot, quivering mess -- totally unashamed and begging to come, when Shaw finally increased the pace of her skillful fingers, sliding over Root's hard clit, making her shout a string of obscenities as she came in the palm of Shaw's hand.

 


End file.
